


Like Barbwire in the Flesh

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She had never planned or expected to fall in love
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Like Barbwire in the Flesh

Madelyn loved him; it was unexpected to her that she could fall in love with anyone, but somewhere along the line of using Homelander to rise to the top of the ladder she had fallen in love. 

Love was a weakness, one she loathed in others, yet here she was inflicted with it; out of all the people in the world it had to be him. Madelyn couldn't fall for someone nice and normal; no that would have been far too easy. 

They are woven together like barbwire wrapped around the flesh. There was nothing only death that could separate them now. And she knew that when the time came, it would be by his hand she would die. It would be him who untangled them; and he wouldn't know it, but it would ultimately destroy him too.


End file.
